Talk:Williamstown
I think it's too big and too prosperous. Needs something else in terms of conflict: mass unemployment could lead to criminal gangs, lack of job security could lead to attempts to unionize (with accompanying strike-breaking and union-busting), etc.--OvaltinePatrol 21:25, May 3, 2012 (UTC) I think it's too prosperous as well but that was the general idea. Unionising would be a good idea, especially as one side would be keen on it (the railway) and the other won't be. The Railway are the ultimate goody goodys to their own but getting a job there is almost impossible unless you know people. The shipyards are easier but you're little more then a slave to them. Perhaps the Railway helps unionize the other industries in the hopes of crippling them and taking over As for crime I think the council would take care of that by recruiting more militia. The Williamstown Militia is pretty big and while not as well equipped as the Victorian Railways Defence Force, they do pretty well to defend the city. A major source of problems could also be that they have very few trained Scientists and Doctors. They have training facilities for engineers, architects shipwright and mathematicians. They have engineers out the wazoo but no higher thinkers outside of building things that already work on existing principles exist. The are unable to invent new things (and disable the bomb) This could also be a source of problems as well. Stikibunn 02:39, May 4, 2012 (UTC) You're going about this the wrong way. You're telling me why it's a utopia when you need to be telling me why it's not.--OvaltinePatrol 02:56, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I guess that if modern police can't fight crime then a post war militia can't. Crime rate shall increase then... As for if it is a utopia i would all depend on your perspective. Those with money would find it to be pretty idealic, others would think they'd rather take their chances outside the city. Also the politicians could be narrow-minded as well, favoring the rich openly. Perhaps the nicer streets in town would have regular foot patrols and the like while those in poorer areas bar their windows and lock their doors tight and hope. The criminal gangs are mostly smugglers and chem traffickers, often with leaders in the upper levels of the trading company and VR The municipal council are strick on things that outside of town wouldn't be considered crime. The push their weight around on silly things such as to preserving their "heritage overlay" by maintaining the 1800's house you live in or mowing your lawn. (or not trying hard enough to grow a lawn) (In the real world Hobsons Bay City council fine people with untidy yards, rubbish left out and so on moreso then anywhere else in the city) Other crimes they will arrest you for include camping in the parks, not building a "proper" house (this could include living in a tent, having a tin or scrap shack or even building a house that doesn't prettily match your neighbours.) putting recycleable waste and scrap in with the regular trash, making too much noise after 11pm and before 6pm, littering and so on. Basically they enforce the crimes that are easy to enforce or that affect the delicate sensibilities of the wealthy while the poor worry about if they are going to be robbed or attacked randomly. Oh! another crime is using "unreasonable force" to defend onesself. If you are robbed and stab the intruder you're the one who will get in trouble! Stikibunn 03:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Ultimatum: lower the population dramatically, four figures maximum; preferably no more than 5,000.--OvaltinePatrol 08:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC)